tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy's Parcel
Percy's Parcel is the tenth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot It is Dowager Hatt's birthday and the Fat Controller sends Thomas to collect the birthday guests. Percy feels left out as he hasn't been given a special. Mavis tells Percy that the Fat Controller is sure to have a special for him, and tells him to let her know how it goes. As a matter of fact, the Fat Controller gives Percy the most important special of all; he is to collect Dowager Hatt's birthday parcel from Brendam and take it to Knapford. However, once at Brendam, Percy decides to show the parcel to Mavis rather than taking it to Knapford. At the Quarry, Mavis is too busy working to look at Percy's parcel. Suddenly, Rocky drops a stack of slate onto Mavis' trucks and slate dust flies everywhere, covering Percy, Mavis, and the birthday parcel. Percy worriedly goes to the wash-down to be cleaned, but water splashes off of Percy and onto the parcel. He then takes it to the Sodor Steamworks to get it dried, but the parcel ends up looking wonky. Percy decides not to show his parcel to Mavis nor take it to Knapford as he is much too worried about what Dowager Hatt would say if he arrived with a damaged parcel. So, he hides in a siding. Edward and Mavis stop close by, and Percy overhears Mavis telling Edward that she has a delivery of new crates from Victor. So, Percy goes back to the Steamworks and asks Victor if he can have a new crate to carry the birthday present in. Percy arrives at Knapford station just in time where the birthday present turns out to be a portrait of Dowager Hatt. Mavis tells Percy that his delivery was special and Percy feels very happy. Characters * Thomas * Edward * James * Percy * Mavis * Victor * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Emily (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * The Viaduct * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Anopha Quarry * Sodor Steamworks * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * The Coal Hopper Trivia * A deleted scene from Tickled Pink is used. * According to the magazines, the portrait was originally planned to deliver to the museum. Goofs * In some shots, the axles on the flatbed Percy is pushing are missing. * Since stock footage is used, James is seen in his pink livery. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Best of Percy * The Complete Thirteenth Series * The Birthday Express DVD Boxsets * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) * The Best of Friends US * The Birthday Express AUS * Thomas in Charge! FRA * Creaky Cranky MYS * A Blooming Mess (Malaysian DVD) THA * Percy's Parcel (Thai DVD) CHN * Percy's Parcel (Chinese DVD) NOR/SWE/DNK/FIN * Thomas and the Runaway Kite JPN * Playing in the Water and Fun with Thomas GER * Thomas and the Piglets DVD Boxsets * With 15 Great Stories Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:Percy'sParceltitlecard.png|Title card File:Percy'sParcelNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:Percy'sParcelGreekTitleCard.jpeg|Greek title card File:Percy'sParcelKoreanTitleCard.jpeg|Korean title card File:Percy'sParcelArabictitlecard.jpeg|Arabic title card File:Percy%27sParcelRussianTitleCard.jpeg|Russian title card File:Percy'sParcelItalianTitleCard.jpeg|Italian title card File:Percy'sParcelpromo.jpg File:Percy'sParcel1.png File:Percy'sParcel2.png File:Percy'sParcel3.png File:Percy'sParcel5.png|Thomas, Percy and the Fat Controller File:Percy'sParcel6.png File:Percy'sParcel7.png File:Percy'sParcel8.png File:Percy'sParcel9.png File:Percy'sParcel10.png File:Percy'sParcel11.png File:Percy'sParcel12.png File:Percy'sParcel13.png File:Percy'sParcel14.png File:Percy'sParcel15.png File:Percy'sParcel16.png File:Percy'sParcel17.png File:Percy'sParcel18.png File:Percy'sParcel19.png File:Percy'sParcel20.png File:Percy'sParcel21.png File:Percy'sParcel22.png File:Percy'sParcel23.png File:Percy'sParcel24.png File:Percy'sParcel25.png File:Percy'sParcel26.png File:Percy'sParcel27.png File:Percy'sParcel28.png File:Percy'sParcel29.png File:Percy'sParcel30.png File:Percy'sParcel31.png File:Percy'sParcel32.png File:Percy'sParcel33.png File:Percy'sParcel34.png File:Percy'sParcel35.png File:Percy'sParcel36.png File:Percy'sParcel37.png File:Percy'sParcel38.png File:Percy'sParcel39.png File:Percy'sParcel40.png File:Percy'sParcel41.png File:Percy'sParcel42.png File:Percy'sParcel43.png File:Percy'sParcel44.png File:Percy'sParcel45.png File:Percy'sParcel46.png File:Percy'sParcel47.png File:Percy'sParcel48.png File:Percy'sParcel49.png File:Percy'sParcel50.png File:Percy'sParcel51.png File:Percy'sParcel52.png File:Percy'sParcel53.png File:Percy'sParcel54.png File:Percy'sParcel55.png File:Percy'sParcel56.png File:Percy'sParcel57.png File:Percy'sParcel58.png File:Percy'sParcel59.png File:Percy'sParcel60.png File:Percy'sParcel61.png File:Percy'sParcel62.png File:Percy'sParcel63.png File:Percy'sParcel64.png File:Percy'sParcel65.png File:Percy'sParcel66.png File:Percy'sParcel67.png File:Percy'sParcel68.png File:Percy'sParcel69.png File:Percy'sParcel70.png File:Percy'sParcel71.png File:Percy'sParcel72.png File:Percy'sParcel74.png File:Percy'sParcel75.png File:Percy'sParcel76.png File:Percy'sParcel77.png File:Percy'sParcel78.png File:Percy'sParcel79.png File:Percy'sParcel80.jpg|Percy and Mavis File:Percy'sParcel81.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:Percy'sParcel82.jpg File:Percy'sParcel83.jpg File:Percy'sParcel84.jpg File:Percy'sParcel85.jpg File:Percy'sParcel86.jpg File:Percy'sParcel87.jpg File:Percy'sParcel88.jpg File:Percy'sParcel89.jpg Episode File:Percy's Parcel - British narration|British Narration File:Percy's Parcel - American Narration|American Narration Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes